Broken dreams
by HoverKnees
Summary: Izuku Midoryia used to want to be the number one hero. This was all he wanted until meeting his hero, All Might, and then having his dreams crushed by him as well. Now he is on a warpath agaisnt All Might, dedicated in his mission to make him suffer any way possible. Cover Art was done by my amazing girlfriend! https:/rebb-sketches.tumblr.com/
1. Depression and Obsession and Murder

I want to be the greatest hero of all time, Just like all might." Izuku Midoriya thought to himself inside his room, sobbing on the floor after failing to meet All Mights course to get One For All. Soon his tears began to fade, and rage started to fill every inch of his body. "WHY? WHY AM I SO USELESS" he screeched while ripping all of the posters of All Might off his wall, cutting them to shreds with a pair of shiny sharp scissors. "What is there to do in life now.. I'm useless... useless... USELESS" Izuku begins telling himself that over and over again, making him the most angry that he has ever been. Thoughts of suicide and murder took over all of his thoughts, pointing his anger towards those with quirks. "What's the point in living if I can't be the hero I want to be. What is there in this world for a disgusting quirkless idiot..." Izuku then clinches his fists and begins to punch his walls, leaving his hands bloody and raw, and the walls indented with fist sized holes. The noise coming from his room alerts his mother, Inko to go and check in her son.

"I-Izuku, what have you done?" Inko asks puzzled by her sons strange change in behavior.

"Do. Do you think I will never get a quirk? Am I always going to be this... disgusting?"

"Izuku, not having a quirk doesn't make you disgusting, your a great boy just might not gain a qui-"

"So you do think I'll never get a quirk. You hate me. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Inside Izuku's broken mind all he can think about is how everything and everyone he ever loved is now going against him. Making him overwhelmed with anger, and pure unadulterated hate. As the rage inside of him began go swell up to an unmanageable level,

Izuku then grabs his pair of scissors, and charges his mother, stabbing her in her chest, piercing her body as a gush of blood began to cover both of them.

"Wh- what have I done.. MOM!" Izuku screams loudly filling their whole house with his roar.

Inko, while laying in Izuku's arms, slowly put her hand on his face and whispered "I-Love you" as see passes away.

Izuku, holding his mother dead lifeless body, began to cry deeply. His whole body began to ache and tremble. "why. Why. Why. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN." He thought a his rage slowly turned into pure insanity. "who is to blame for this. it was me. I killed her. No... He killed her. It was all him. If he didn't lead me on my mother would still be here. All Might." Izuku begins to say out loud. "All Might is the reason for all my sorrow. I'm going go kill him. Rip him into shreds too the point where no one could recognize the body."

"I can help you with that" a voice from behind him said in a sinister tone.


	2. Stained Cold Steel

Two months after Inko's Murder

"Principle Nezu, with recent disappearance of Vlad, do you really think it's a good a idea for me be the homeroom teacher for both classes?" Shouta Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, and a teacher at UA academy, asks the principle of the school in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yes I do, your one of the best teachers, here and i believe you can fulfil the role for both classes with the utmost success." Nezu replies while sitting in a black chair, and sipping on a cup of tea. "As for the disappearance of Vlad, the police are working diligently to find him. Sadly I fear the worst he happened."

"I do as well, it's not like him to just up and leave. However I need to get back to my class before Bakugo threatens to kill everyone." Aizawa then leaves Principle Nezu's office and heads to class

1-A.

Inside the classroom, all of the students, who live in dormitories within the school grounds, begin go prepare for class.

"BAKUGO! get your feet off of that desk right now. This is a prestigious instuition and you are just going to disrespect it?" Iida Tenya, class 1-A's representative, announces too his classmate.

"So what engine boy, don't make me have to kill you four eyes." Katsuki Bakugo replies causing Iida to begin to freak out, only to be calmed down by Ochaco Uraraka, one of his best friends.

"It's okay Iida, you don't have to freak out over small things like this." Uraraka says in a giddy, yet calming voice.

The other kids in the class, including Eijirou Kirishima, Hanta Sero, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, and the rest of 1-A begin to talk and chat as they wait on there teacher to come into the classroom.

Soon, Aizawa, with all of class 1-B, come Into the classroom. Before anyone could even speak to explain, death glares were shot all across the room between the two classes. "What's that 1-B filth doing in here" Bakugo says out loud so the whole room can hear him as he begins to spark, readying himself to use his explosion quirk. Before he coul pick a fight with any of 1-B's class, Aizawa scarf began to wrap around his body, restraining him from doing anything moronic.

"Due to the recent loss of the 1-B's teacher, they will now be joining us in class. Now I don't want any fighting from you all." Shouta announces as both classes begin to head outside to train.

Meanwhile, at the Hosu police station, All Might and his long time friend, Noumasa Tsukauchi, talk outside of the station.

"We can't find any leads to what happened to Vlad." Tsukauchi explains in a angered manner. "We also still haven't found out what happened too that kid. All we found was the pair of scissors used to kill his mother. But he is still missing."

"Izuku Midoriya." All Might says out loud, with a regretful tone in his voice. "What happened to you?" All Might, realizing he said this out loud, explained the situation to his friend, about how he had to deny him Izuku as a potential bearer of One For All.

"What have you done." Tsukuauchi asks while rushing out of his seat grabbing his coat and police belt. "That kid looked up to you, and you crushed his dreams, he is in the wrong state of mind and could be easily corrupted." He goes on, Although All Might already realizes the possibility of this already being in play. I have to go and conduct a more thorough search and the Midoryia house, in the mean time you should get back to UA to teach the children." The police officer then rushes out of the station, gets into one of the cruisers, and heads to the house.

Once at the house, Tsukuauchi begins to look around for any clues to what happened to Izuku. Inside, he finds everything to still be the way they had been the last time he was there. Suddenly, coming from another room in the house, a loud glass shattering sound began to envelope the once quiet house. Tsukuauchi then rushes into the room, to find that a figure, wearing a dark black vest and tie, and a deep red shirt. All was visible on him, except for his face, which was enveloped in the darkness if the room, untouched by the portuding light from the streets.

"What are you doing in here" Tsukuauchi whispers, in fear of alerting anyone else who may be lurking in the dark. The figure, while pulling out a knife, began laugh maniacally. Before Tsukuauchi could even let out a breath, the figure throws the knife, hitting him in the gut, causing a a small stream of blood to leak out of his body.


	3. Regrets

Tsukiachi, while stumbling around, trying to keep from passing out due to the excruciating pain of the stab wound, pulls out his pistol, pointing it at the figure. Suddenly, the blood that had fallen to the ground began to levitate, hardened, and formed a small blade.

Tsukauchi, without anymore hesitation let's out two bullets pointed right at the figure, however the blade that had formed cut into the bullets with ease, slicing them in half, causing both to miss its target. Then with a snap of the figures fingers, Tsukauchi's hand clutching the gun swiftly gets sliced by the blood knife, cutting through the flesh and bone causing the hand to fall to the ground.

"GAHHHHH" Tsukauchi screeched as the pain from his wounds began to swell up inside, causing him to fall to the ground. "Wh-why are you doing this? Who are you?" He stutters, losing blood quickly.

"Who am I? I don't know anymore." The figure whispered. The mysterious person then began to walk towards the bleeding Tsukauchi. As he walked past the light, The cop caught a glimpse of his face, green messy hair, freckles, and worst of all a twisted smile sending a shiver throughout the cops entire body.

"My name used to be Izuku." the figure clamored as he stopped in front of Tsukuachi.

"I-Izuku? Your the kid that went missing? What happened to you?" Tsukuachi asked in such disbelief on what he has just heard.

"He happened. ALL MIGHT" Izuku then grabs his knife, putting it up against the cops neck, while also holding his head up with his other hand. "Im going to make him pay." Izuku then runs his blade slowly against the cops throat, slicing through the skin and muscle, hitting his Jugular, causing blood to go all over the place, spraying out of the artery covering the floor in crimson.

Izuku, covered in blood, clutching his blade, slowly stands up looking and smiling at what he had done. "Soon. Oh so soon, this will be All Might." He said out loud in the room attracting the attention of two others in the house, causing them to enter the room.

"Dabi. Twice. Did you find my book?" Izuku asked in a assertive tone.

"Yeah we found the fucking book, but what the hell did you do in here you maniac?" Dabi asserted, as he surveys the room.

"Were you talking to yourself as well? And they say I'm the crazy one." Twice abruptly interrupts, as he also throws the book to Izuku.

"Good." Izuku whispers as all three leave the house, with Tsukuachi's dead lifeless cold body still in the room.

Soon night turned into light, and a new day was upon the students at UA, as both class 1-A and 1-B get used to being in joint learning sessions.

"Hey Bakugo, why are you such in a sour mood lately dude?" Eijiro Kirishima says as being one of of Bakugo's only friends due to him being able to put up with his bad attitude.

Bakugo, who is on his way to the class, just keeps walking ignoring Kirishima. " _No one knows the kid who went missing except me. Stupid deku. And now I have to deal with this... This guilt and with class 1-B."_ Bakugo thought to himself, trying to keep himself from exploding all of his nitroglycerin sweat.

"Baku-" Kirishima begins to say but is interrupted by Denki Kaminari.

"Leave him be man, I have never seen him so angry looking before. Come and join me and some others over here." Kaminari tells Kirishima, while printing to his group of Mineta, Urakaka, Momo, Sero, and Tsuyu.

"A..alright" Kirishima then joins there group heading to the class room.

Once in class, Bakugo surveys the room, noticing only a few people were in the room already. Iida was in the room, studying for an upcoming exam as he usually does.

"Hey look its the explosive asshole, Katsuki Bakudork." Neito Monoma says out loud on the other side of the class, while sitting around the rest of class 1-B.

"I don't have the time to argue with you Monoma, go run back to the little hole you were born from before I make you explode." Bakugo replied, while simultaneously taking his seat.

Monoma began to get up to walk over to where Bakugo was sitting, but then the rest of the classes students began to pour into the room, causing him to back down from his advancement.

A few minutes after all of the class settles into there desks, Aizawa walks into the room. "Today, as part of your hero training, you will be having a class Vs class mock battle." He announced. "Your teacher for this battle will be All Might."

All of the kids in the room begin to become ecstatic, this was the first time they will have been taught by All Might, making there eyes light up with joy.

"Before going out, everyone needs to get there suits on and report to Ground Beta." Aizawa says, as he then walks out of the class.

The students, after putting on there outfits, head out to the training area. While there, tensions between each class were very high. Both classes wanted to impress All Might, and both wanted to be the better class.

Before either class had a chance to speak and provoke one another, All Might stopped down from a building, causing a small earthquake within the training ground. "Good morning class, today you will be competing in a mock battle. This will be one on one battles. One from 1-A and one from 1-B." All Might spoke with such charisma that all the students could do was give him there undivided attention. However, Bakugo still had thoughts of Deku running through his head.

"The first battle will be between Katsuki Bakugo and Neito Monoma." All Might exclaims as he ushers both to go there starting points.

"Oh well isn't this great, I get to fight the big bad blaster dumbass" Monoma says while walking past Bakugo.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" Bakugo says in a fit of rage, going to his side of the battle area.

Soon a timer starts to go off. 10, 9, 8 " _Where are you Deku. Where did you go. Did... did you leave Becuase of me_?" Bakugo thought to himself as the timer soon reaches 1.

Without thinking, Bakugo starts racing towards Monoma who is just standing waiting for his opponent. Bakugo then runs up to him, fist in a clench, nearly hitting Monoma straight in the face. However, Monoma quickly dodges his attack, touching his chest in the process.

" _Damn. How did he dodge that_?" Bakugo asks himself as he jumps into the air, using his quirk to blast himself as quick as possible towards Monoma. _" I got him this time"_ he thought as he come barreling towards him.

Monoma, inches away from being hit, while smiling, hits Bakugo with his own power, causing him to fly across the field and smashing right into a building.

"BAKUGO" Kirishima cry's out as the rest of the class gasps and what just had happened.

"Well, looks like this a good demonstration as to who is apart of the superior class, even though we all already knew that." Monama exclaims with a smile and while also letting out a laugh.

Before the match could be ended however, Bakugo stumbles back to his feet with blood dripping down his face. " _I can't keep thinking of him."_ He thought, and without hesitation begins to charge Monama again, blasting through the sky.

"Coming back for more huh? Looks like you will never learn" Monoma says while preparing for another punch on his opponent.

As Monoma goes in for another punch, Bakugo quickly changes his course in midair, getting behind Monoma, hitting him in the back with an explosion causing Monoma to be knocked unconscious.

"Katsuki Bakugo is the winner." All Might announces as all of class 1-A begins to cheer for their fellow class mate. "The next battle will be bet..." before All Might could finish his sentence, two law enforcement officers walk into the training grounds.

"Sir, something tragic has happened to your friend and one of our own, Naomasa Tsukauchi." The officers said in a somber tone.

"CLASS IS DISMISSED." All Might shouts as he goes with the officers.

The police take All Might to the Midorya household, bringing him into the murder room, where Tsukuachi's lifeless body lay still, the same way he had been left by Izuku.


End file.
